Geheimnisse
Geheimnisse ist die neunte Folge der ersten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt George O'Malley entdeckt einen merkwürdigen Hautausschlag an sich. In seiner Not wendet er sich an Alex Karev,der ihm die befürchtete Diagnose bestätigt - George hat Syphilis.Diese Tatsache macht mit rasender Geschwindigkeit die Runde im Krankenhaus. Mit Richard Webber hat indes ein viel größeres Problem. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit bemerkt er ein kurzfristiges Versagen seiner Augen. In einer zusammen mit Derek Shepherd durchgeführten Untersuchung bewahrheitet sich der schlimme Verdacht - ein Tumor, der gefährlich nah am Sehnerv liegt und so schnell wie möglich entfernt werden muss. Derek organisiert eine heimliche Operation. Dass auch Dr. Bailey bei der OP dabei ist, kommt Izzie Stevens und Cristina gerade recht. Die beiden wollen nämlich eine nicht genehmigte Autopsie durchführen. Ein Patient war während eines Eingriffs gestorben und die beiden fürchten, dabei einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Und Meredith Grey macht eine Entdeckung die sie in ihrem Grundfesten erschüttert Cast Hauptdarsteller * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Nebendarsteller * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Lauren Bowles als Alice Franklin * Wendy Davis als Holly Adams * Wayne Wilderson als Bill Adams Gastdarsteller * Catherine Dao als Dr. Knox * Joyce Guy als Ms. Henry * Patty McCormack als Rebecca Franklin * Jack Merrill als Labortechniker * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Jack Shearer als Jordan Franklin * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia Musik *'Big as the Sky' von A.M. Sixty *'End of the World Party '''von ''Medeski, Martin & Wood *'The Dog Song '''von ''Nellie McKay *'Naked as We Came '''von ''Iron & Wine *'Whatever Gets You Through Today '''von ''The Radio Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Who's Zoomin' Who? bezieht sich auf einen Song von Aretha Franklin. Trivia * Addison Montgomery-Shepherd hat in dieser Folge ihren ersten Auftritt. * Die Episode wurde vom 27. Januar bis 7. Februar 2005 gedreht. Momente * Wir erfahren, dass Derek verheiratet ist. Intro Die Wissenschaft ist kein guter Ort für Geheimnisse und die Medizin entblößt jede Lüge. Im Krankenhaus steht die Wahrheit quasi nackt da. Doch wie wir außerhalb des Krankenhauses unsere Geheimnisse bewahren, na ja, das sieht ein bisschen anders aus. Eins ist jedoch sicher: Ganz egal, was wir zu verbergen versuchen, wir sind nie auf diesen Augenblick vorbereitet, wenn die Wahrheit entblößt wird. Das ist das Problem mit Geheimnissen. Ähnlich wie Unglücke kommt eins selten allein. Sie stapeln sich höher und immer höher, bis sie alles überragen, bis man keinen Platz für irgendetwas anderes mehr findet. Bis man so voller Geheimnisse steckt, dass man denkt, man explodiert gleich. Outro Die meisten Leute vergessen, was für ein gutes Gefühl es sein kann, wenn man Geheimnisse endlich lüftet. Es mögen schöne oder auch schlimme sein, zumindest sind sie nicht mehr verborgen, ob es einem nun gefällt oder nicht. Wenn die Geheimnisse ans Licht gekommen sind, braucht man sich nicht mehr hinter ihnen zu verstecken. Das Problem mit Geheimnissen ist: Selbst wenn man denkt, man hätte alles im Griff, täuscht man sich. Zitate Cristina: Hey, Syphilis-Boy! George: Du hast's ihr erzählt?? Izzie: Ja, aber nur ihr! Alex: Syphilis-Boy. Das klingt doch gut. So 'n bisschen wie Super-Boy, nur krank. Cristina: Izzie hat gar nichts sagen müssen. Schneller als Krankheiten kommen hier nur die schönen Klatsch und Tratsch-Geschichten rum. George: Das stimmt nicht! Nur weil Izzie die Klappe nicht hält, muss es nicht gleich jeder wissen! Meredith: Hey George, wie geht's dir denn? Tut mir leid, das mit der Syphilis. George: Jeder hier im Krankenhaus hat das schon gehört? Alex: Dass du 'n toller Hecht bist! George: Du bist gestört, man! Alex: Klar. Geheimnisse hat doch echt jeder. Sei froh, dass deins raus ist! Cristina: Ach ja, Alex? Was ist deins? Alex: Zeig mir deins, ich zeig dir meins. Du hast bestimmt ein paar richtig sexy Skelette im Schrank! Cristina: Mein Schrank hat dich nicht zu kümmern. Izzie: Also ich hab keine Geheimnisse! Mein Leben ist langweilig. Meredith: Jeder hat irgendwas zu verbergen. ---- Derek: Wieder ein geheimes Telefonat? Meredith: Es geht um meine Mutter. Sie ist nicht auf Reisen, sie schreibt auch kein Buch, nichts dergleichen. Ich hab euch alle angelogen. Derek: Wieso denn? Meredith: Sie hat Alzheimer. Derek: Weit fortgeschritten? Meredith: Sehr weit. Sie ist in einem Pflegeheim und ich bin die einzige, die von der Krankheit weiß. Ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr weiter, verstehst du? ---- Derek: Meredith, es tut mir so leid. Addison, was tust du hier? Addison: Das würdest du wissen, wenn du zwischendurch mal an dein Telefon gehen würdest. Hi, ich bin Addison Shepherd. Meredith: Shepherd. Addison: Und Sie müssen dann wohl die Frau sein, die mit meinem Mann vögelt. ---- Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 1 Episode